kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
18. His Butler, Transmitted
His Butler, Transmitted (その執事、転送, Sono Shitsuji, Tensō) is the eighteenth episode of season one of the Kuroshitsuji anime. Summary Ciel Phantomhive appears in a limbo world encompassed by small clips from a Cinematic Record. Angela Blanc's voice is interluded and she is left to tell him that it is his mere past. He reaches out to one and it opens up to the time he found his father, sitting dead in a chair surrounded by fire. Angela appears and reveals that she adjusted Vincent's head to contain a part of Rachel Phantomhive's face as well. Sebastian Michaelis and Grell Sutcliff appear in the Grim Reaper's world and proceed to the library. Once inside, they are greeted by William T. Spears, and he takes note that the angel is not leaving. Ciel wakes up in the library and comments that the priest's hand that touched him was his father's and asks if she killed him. She was able to create the twisted Rachel/Vincent man who acted as the priest by changing the Cinematic Records she stole. Ciel returns to the clip that showed the mansion burning and his parents appear to encourage him to go along with Angela's plan to rewrite his past, and they soothe his worries. William, Grell, and Sebastian burst in, and Angela is holding Ciel while his Cinematic Record surrounds him. She tells them that she is currently rewriting his past to "purify" him. Sebastian tries to interfere, but William tells him that he cannot, as Ciel's past will not be fixed by doing that. Entranced, Ciel approaches his parents, but when they speak in a similar manner to Angela, he refuses to abandon the hate he feels for his parents' killers. This ruins the mirage Angela created and they disappear. This fixes his past from Angela's attempts to change it and he awakens. Grell, William, and Sebastian prepare to face her when Undertaker appears pushing a book cart, and William reveals that he is a legendary Grim Reaper. Angela takes the opportunity to escape back to the convent, and appears in her angel form to them, much to their shock and surprise. Back in the library, a book falls out of the bookcase and turns to a page out of its own accord. William identifies it as the Cinematic Record of the humans in the convent and it states that an angel is there to kill them. Ciel asks Undertaker to stop her, and he pulls out a pink bookmark called the Death Bookmark, which can temporarily stop the development of the story. They can also use a pen to rewrite the story, and he sends Sebastian there to stop her. Grell and William appear to help, with William giving Grell a loaned Death Scythe. Angela continues the assault anyway, and Grell and William retreat, but leave their Death Scythes behind to continue to hold her against the wall. The convent collapses, killing those who did not retreat. Ciel offers his soul up to Sebastian, but he does not take it, as all of those responsible for Rachel and Vincent's death are not dead. Back at Undertaker's shop, Undertaker offers to show Ciel his parents' Cinematic Records, but he turns the offer down. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ciel Phantomhive *Vincent Phantomhive *Angela Blanc *Sebastian Michaelis *Grell Sutcliff *William T. Spears *Undertaker Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji